Lion
"I can't--I can barely do anything by myself. I don't have any ambitions, I suck at school... All I'm good at are video games..." Lion is a Player from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Their most remarkable feature is that they're not very remarkable. Appearance Lion is small and frail-looking, with very pale skin. They have short, dark purple hair and round, dark brown eyes with thick lower lashes. Their style is cute and casual, but really doesn’t stand out, and their outfits usually involve a hoodie and sneakers. Personality Lion is shy, weak-willed, and prone to anxiety. They're fairly smart, but, having no motivation or ambitions, are pessimistic about their future. Though they have trouble with socializing, they are good-natured and easy to get along with. They spend most of their time playing video games, surfing the internet, or playing with their cat. At the beginning of the game, their only real motivation was their fear of death. Despite their dull exterior, their time in the game revealed a more fiery side to them, as they grew more and more angry over the cruelty of the game and all of the friends they lost. Their entry fee was their memories of their best friend, Mari. They had no particularly big reason for wanting to live -- they just didn’t want to be dead. History Pre-Game Lion lived an incredibly ordinary life in California with their two mothers. They had two friends--a strong, cheerful girl named Mari, who they'd known since they were little, and a cool, calm, stylish girl named Chika, who transferred to their school two years ago. Around the time of their death, they were visiting their mother's close friend who lives in Tokyo. While they were out one day, walking absent-mindedly, they fell, hurt themself, and landed--right in front of an oncoming train. Week 11 Early in the game, they were extremely timid. Needing to fight to survive the game terrified them; they were definitely nervous about needing to socialize, too. During Day 1, they kept worrying about finding a partner; they weren't good at talking to people, and they didn't exactly stand out. Luckily, a young man named James offered to be their partner, and so they made a pact. After forming a pact and spending a bit more time with the other players, they were able to relax a bit more, and felt that they were making friends much more easily than when they were alive. After the first erasure of the game, Lion was shocked. They were terrified of death and of losing people, more than most people are; though they had heard that players would be erased over the course of the game, it didn't seem real to them until it happened. For a while, they didn't respond to anything their friends said to them. While they were in that state, a reaper named Calanthe had them and James fight a practice battle. For some reason, though, James wasn't there, and so Lion fought the noise by themself. Since they were alone, the battle was a close one; on the verge of erasure, something in Lion urged them to keep fighting until they won. At the end of the battle, Lion felt a rush of excitement, as though they could do anything, and as though they hadn't seen two players get erased the day before. After that battle, Calanthe was very protective of Lion, and they became good friends. Later, though more players were erased; among them, some friends, and a boy, Hana, they'd secretly had a crush on. They were inconsolable. The thought of never seeing someone again was unbearably painful already; the thought of losing that many people--people who made them happy and made them forget about how scary things were--was unreal. From then on, they grew to resent the game more and more. They wanted more than anything to change it somehow, and were constantly frustrated by the reality that they couldn't. They resented the reapers, believing they were cruel and heartless for taking the players' lives so lightly. For a long time, they switched between these feelings of anger and the happiness of bonding with the people around them, feeling lost. Later in the game, when the players were asked to talk about how they'd changed over the course of the game, they opened up about these feelings, saying they hated what they'd become; their friends' words of comfort helped them feel a little more at peace. On Day 6, after the mission, they fought a practice battle with Jean and Kaito, along with several other players. After fighting for a while, the others eventually realized that Jean intended to be erased in that battle. Though the other players stopped attacking, Lion felt their rage at the game and everyone involved take over; they wanted to hurt one of them like they had hurt so many players; they wanted to feel strong, like they weren't helpless anymore. They continued to attack Jean, but felt conflicted, and only attacked a few times before they came to their senses. Despite not going through with it, they were racked with guilt over trying to kill another person--especially since that person was trying to help them and the other players. After getting some rest, Lion calmed down. They apologized to Jean, and talked with their friends about meeting again after the game. They were starting to accept that they may not be able to fix all of the bad things that had happened and that would happen in the future, and that they didn't need to hold on to their anger and grief. They felt a strong bond with the other players, and even some of the reapers. When they fought the GM, Ethan, they were angry at him, because he had brushed off the erasures of all those players, yet he went on a rampage because one person he liked died. As the battle continued, though, they felt more sympathy toward him. They gathered up their courage and told him that they, too, had lost the person they liked, and they were devastated by the loss; their grief and anger had built up to the point of consuming them. They told him that they turned on a reaper, and they felt that they couldn't live with themself afterward; they told him they couldn't forgive him for what happened during the game, but still they didn't want him to feel that kind of regret. Late in the battle, James was erased; Lion had 7 minutes to live. They were incredibly angry, more angry than they'd ever been in their life. They wouldn't make it through the game, after all; but they were determined to stop Ethan. They insisted that the others kept fighting so they could attack him one last time; after dealing a strong blow, they smiled weakly at the other players, apologizing that they couldn't do more for them. They faded into static. Relationships James Lion's partner. An older brother figure to them. Calanthe A reaper who befriended Lion after a battle with them. Very protective of Lion; an older sister figure. Sayoko One of Lion's friends. Their strength and cheerfulness encouraged them. Sometimes called then "GaoGao". Kogasu One of Lion's friends. Close to the same age as Lion. Hana One of Lion's friends and, secretly, the person Lion liked. They both used the "Love Me Tether" pin, which he told them was like playing "love me, love me not"; because of him, they became very attached to that pin. Nicknamed them "Gao-san". William Another of Lion's friends. (Lion was friends with most of the players who survived about the first half of the game, but I'm not sure what to write about the rest of them ww--) Trivia *THIS IS A SAMPLE BULLET POINT. *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Players Category:Week 11